


YoRHa Coffee

by ImBlackKitten



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Smut, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlackKitten/pseuds/ImBlackKitten
Summary: 9S works at YoRHa Coffee, and every day he sees the cute girl with a white bob cut order an iced caramel latte at four-sixteen. Will he be satisfied with just watching her every day, or will he eventually want more? How does he approach the girl he's been crushing on for months without seeming creepy?
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	YoRHa Coffee

There she was: the girl with the white bob cut. White hair wasn’t unusual this day and age, but hers was natural- like mine. If someone looked at the two of us side by side, they would’ve thought we were siblings, that wasn’t the case though. At least, I hoped we weren’t related. That would make this a little awkward. 

I only saw her when I was working. After my uni classes ended I would rush to the mall to clock-in for my closing shift at YoRHa Coffee. She came every day at exactly four seventeen. Punctual, and reliably on time. And every day at four seventeen she would order an iced caramel latté. 

One day, when I was distracted in my thoughts, I put more whipped cream on than I usually did. She tried to hide it, but she smiled a little at that. From then on, I always made an effort to give her more whipped cream that I was really supposed to. It’s hard to tell with her, but I think she likes it.

She usually wore all black. It made her pale skin appear almost white and gave her an ethereal glow. From what I could tell, she liked to go with the flow and do what was requested by her peers. She was like a stream that flowed between rocks and boulders, pivoted around clumps of grass. But she also dug into the dirt to create new and better paths. If there was something she disagreed with, she fought for it. I remember this one time when some guy tried to grab her, and she drop kicked him out of the shop. That was pretty bad-ass. 

Despite her slightly abrasive and cold demeanor, and her seemingly lack of interest in many things, she was always surrounded by friends. Girls wearing pink crop tops and guys with baggy jeans. They didn’t seem to suit her. Everyone she was with seemed too shallow or simple to really understand her entirely. Those friends couldn’t tell the difference between her shrug of disapproval and the shrug she makes when she doesn’t care- I can tell the difference between them. 

I’m not obsessive, and I don’t spy on her. There’s just not much to do in the coffee shop in the middle of the afternoon. Humans are drawn to moving things, right? She’s a thing… that moves… sometimes. There’s no harm in looking at her at least. Well, when she doesn’t know I’m looking at her. Maybe one day she’ll look back at me. 

. . . . . 

It was four sixteen when I heard the bell ring. I didn’t have to look up to know it was her. She came in with two red heads. Devola and Popola, I think their names were. She never made any indication that she enjoyed their presence, but she never shooed them away. Maybe that was the power of being a queen bee: you never have to seek others out because they naturally gravitate towards you. 

“The usual today, miss?” I asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Has it ever been anything else?” She asked with an angelic voice.

“I’d never presume to know a woman’s thoughts.”

She smirked at that. Score! 

“And what can I get you two lovely ladies?”

One of the redheads answered “Two of the same for us. We trust 2Bs’ taste.”

“Coming right up, m’ladies.”

Devola and Popola exchanged a quick glance with 2B, then giggled. “Such a charmer you’ve got there,” one of them said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dev.”

“Oh, come on! Did you see him?” The other girl asked.

“I know I have them hidden behind my bangs, but I do have eyes you know.” 2B answered as I worked the coffee machine. 

“Of course we know that, silly!”

“Then why did you-”

“Uhg! Forget it.” the two redheads said in sync. 

“Three iced caramel lattés,” I raised my voice above their chatter. 

2B stood from the table the trio had sat at, motioning to the girls to stay seated. 

“Thanks. 9S?” She inquired about my name, squinting at the nametag I wore. 

“Yeah, most people call me Nines. You’re 2B, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for the drink Nines.”

She said my name. I shouldn’t be that happy about it, but she said that word to me, on purpose. Has Christmas come early? Maybe I shouldn’t think about it too much, but I want to hear her speak my name again and again. Let’s start with ‘hello’ again next time. Baby steps. 

. . . . . 

“Hi, Nines,” I could hear 2B say as she entered the shop. 

“Hey, 2B. The usual again?”

“You bet.”

This is what our relationship has transformed into. Pleasant commentaries and smiling thank yous. I was glad that she started it. I’m not sure if I would’ve had the courage to approach her otherwise.

She was alone this time. It has been happening more and more lately. I wonder if she’s had a falling out with her friends. The two redheads still followed her like lost puppies sometimes, but I hadn’t seen her surrounded by people in awhile. Since she said my name, I think. 

2B twiddled her thumbs when she was nervous. I knew this because I’d seen her do it while on the phone with a parent once. She was asking permission for something, I can’t remember what it was. Her head bent downwards and she bit her lip to distract herself from whatever her parents were saying on the other side. 

I remember her lip stayed bright pink for the next few minutes. I remember those lips keeping me awake at night for a week afterwards. Thoughts of how I could bite those lips and claim them. How good they would look wrapped around me. Those lips haunted my dreams.

Finished with her drink, I handed it to her with a large smile plastered across my face. I hoped my face hadn’t flushed red with what I had been thinking. 

“Thank you.” She replied, walking towards her usual haunt near the back of the store. 

She was too far away by the time I thought to reply. 

. . . . . 

“Nines, do you think that androids will ever be able to feel or display emotions like we do?” 2B asked me one day. 

“No. Androids are based in code and logic. They can’t create new thoughts or do anything they’re not programmed to do. If they did show signs of emotions, it would be fake, just an act.”

“Maybe being an android would be easier,” she told me. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“If I were an android, I wouldn’t have to think about every choice I had to make. I’d have some background code to tell me what to do.”

“Do you find yourself facing that many hard choices?”

“No, but it would make the choices I have easier to make.”

“And what would those choices be?”

“Nines?”

“Yes, ma’m?”

“Can I have another coffee?” 

Maybe that wasn’t what I wanted her to ask me, but I am a slave to her desires. “Sure thing.”

. . . . . 

My infatuation with the girl only grew as I spent more time with her. Her whimsical chuckle was music to my ears. I wished to make her laugh one day. Her smile lit up the room brighter than the sun ever could and my heart would try to pry its way out of its chest just to spend its last beats next to her. I needed this girl more than I needed air. She was my whole reason for existing at this point. 

Only her perfume worked as an aphrodisiac for me. A scent that I tracked down after going to no less than three perfume shops. I’m not ashamed to admit that I bought the largest bottle of Armanis Angels Tears they had in stock, nor that I spray it on my pillow before I go to bed so that I can imagine I’m laying down next to her. 

Her words and the conversations I had with her became my holy text, my Torah, my Bible, my Koran, my Kojiki, my Book of Shadows. She became everything I hold dear in life. She was my messiah. The woman who liberated me from my monotonous life. She put words in my mouth and thoughts in my head like they had always been there, hidden. 

She became the light of my life, my burning passion. Someone I believed that I could no longer live without. My life before her was too bland to even remember. It seemed monotone and bleak when I think about a time I didn’t know 2B. And my life after her… Well, I can’t imagine there will be much of a life without her. 

. . . . . 

Today was the day I would do it. She’d come in at four seventeen like usual and I’d tell her that I love her. No. That was too much. I’d tell her that I really appreciate her company and that I like her a lot. I’d ask her if she wants to hang out sometime when I’m not working. We can talk about robots again, or she could tell me more about Father Servos and her MMA dojo. Or maybe we could see a movie. That was easy, we could order popcorn and sit next to each other for an hour. That would be nice. Maybe she’d let me hold her hand. 

Four seventeen came and went. That was strange. Maybe she had something that held her up. It’s not like she said she’d be here today or that she’s obligated to come, but it certainly feels that way after months of seeing her daily. It’s okay though. Her life doesn’t revolve around me yet like mine does for her. That’s okay. We’ll get there in time. 

. . . . . 

“I missed you yesterday,” I told her as soon as she walked in the door. 

“Sorry, there was a field trip to some local museum that lasted all day yesterday. I didn’t get home until seven.”

“Field trip?” I asked. 

“Yeah, for school.”

“I didn’t realize you were still in school.” 

I thought she was in university, like me. 

“Two more years left at Gestalt High. What about you?”

Well that’s problematic. What does that make her- sixteen? Should I lie and tell her I’m a freshman? No, relationships shouldn’t be built on lies. I know she won’t look at me any differently when she finds out we’re four years apart. She’s my angel, she’ll love me no matter what. “I’m a junior at Pascal University.”

“What? No way, you look like a little cinnamon roll. What’s your major?”

“Cinnamon? Um, computer programming and machine learning,” I answered. 

She chuckled. Oh, how I wished she would chuckle again. “You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. You always seemed to know what you were talking about when I asked you about androids way back when.”

“You asked some challenging questions if I recall correctly.” I do recall correctly. I play back through our conversations like re-watching a movie. Every minute I spend with her I spend ten minutes thinking back on. 

“Sorry.”

“No, no. It was actually really fun. Most girls don’t really think about that sort of thing,” I told her. “I guess that’s part of the reason I like you so much.”

She raised her head so that her eyes almost met mine, then blushed and looked back down. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean- I like you as a friend. You’re good company.”

“Are you sure you didn’t mean it like that?” she asked me, raising her eyes to meet mine.

“Only if you wanted me to mean it like that,” I said, gazing at her lush and supple lips. 

She hummed in response. “Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t.”

“I’ve told you before, I don’t claim to know what a woman thinks”

“Then why don’t you ask me and find out?”

“Would you like to get dinner sometime, 2B?”

“I’d love to, Nines”

. . . . . 

Our relationship progressed faster than I thought it would. 2B was a little shy, but straightforward- which I appreciated. She opened up to me and told me all about the people she knew at school. Devola and Popola, Engeles, Adam, and Simone. I tried not to get jealous when she told me about Adam. He seemed to like her too much for my liking. 2B was mine. Adam won’t take her from me. 

“I don’t really like the sound of this Adam guy,” I told her one day. 

“Why’s that?”

“He just doesn’t seem like a good guy. He’s too forceful. I don’t want you in a situation where you might feel like he’s going to make you do something you don’t want to.”

“Maybe you’re right. I haven’t really thought much about him.”

“He looks at you too much.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Maybe just a little. He’s built, and I’m, well, not.”

“I love you how you are. Fun, dorky, silly.”

She loves me. I knew that, but it still warmed my heart to hear her say it. 

“And I love you too, which is why I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can keep myself safe, but if it’ll make you feel better: I’ll try to stay away from him.”

It would make me feel better. She doesn’t need people that only want her for her looks. I love her for her smile, her laugh, the way she pouts slightly when she’s confused. I love every little thing about her, things she doesn't realize I know. I know she wears high heels because she’s self-conscious about her height, that she wears a thong underneath her skirt. I know she styles her bangs in front of her eyes because she thinks that if she hides her face nobody will look at her. 

“That would make me feel a lot better, 2B.” I tucked a piece of her hair behind an ear and leaned in to whisper, “I don’t want people ogling you the way I want to.”

“I used to catch you staring at me before,” she started, “Back when we didn’t know each other. You thought I didn’t notice, but I did. I actually really liked it. You made me feel like I was something worth looking at.” 

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me back then.”

“Didn’t I just say I liked it?”

“Yeah, but-”

“So there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

. . . . . 

“Nines?” She looked at me with her large, doe-like eyes. “I’m having a lot of fun with you today, I don’t think I want tonight to end.”

“Me neither, but your parents will fuss if I don’t get you back before nightfall.”

“No they won’t.” She replied curtly. 

“You’re not pulling my leg?”

“I might’ve told them I’m having a sleepover with Dev and Pop,” she answered, looking towards her feet. I could see the blush on her cheeks. 

Did this mean? No, I was reading this wrong. She’s still a kid, there’s no way she’s trying to say what I think she’s saying… is there? 

“2B lying to her parents!” I jokingly exclaimed, “What an event this is! Such an innocent and naïve girl has come to the dark side in exchange for cookies.” 

“Nines! It’s not that bad, I just wanted to spend more time with you. And maybe get a cookie now that you mention them.”

“I can give you something better than a cookie, little girl.”

“You sound like a creep when you talk like that,” 2B smiled at me, “Lucky for you I know you’re not.”

“You’re certain about that?”

“Positive.” 

This was good. She trusts me. I can say creepy things sometimes and she thinks it’s a joke. This is very good. Soon, she’ll want me ever more and I’ll never have to leave her side. 

“What do you say to coming back to my place after dinner tonight?” 

“I’d like that a lot, Nines,” she said as she pulled herself closer to me.

. . . . . 

Arriving at my apartment, as soon as the door was shut she pulled me by my collar to meet her lips in a soft kiss. I’d wanted to kiss her for so long, her lips tasted like ambrosia. We’d shared quick pecks here and there, but nothing more than that. Her supple lips pulled at me, nibbling on my lower lip. My hand reached behind her head to grasp at her hair and push her back against the closed door. 

A soft moan escaped her, and with that opening of her mouth I took my chance to invade it with my tongue. Her small hands curled into fists, grasping my shirt as she opened her mouth wider for me to explore. Her tongue danced with mine as I mapped every nook and cranny that she deployed for me. 

A loud gasp pulled me back, a breathy “Nines,” whispered to me. I could barely see the blue hue in her eyes because her pupils were dilated so. “I want you to be the first…” She blushed and hid herself in my shirt. 

First? I’ll be the only one to ever see her like this. The only person to touch her like this, make her feel this way. I didn’t want anyone else to experience this with her because she was made for me alone to cherish. 

“I’d be honored to be your first, 2B,” I told her, tenderly holding her cheek so that she could see the sincerity in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her thick thighs and hoisted her up so I could carry her to my room. 

Claiming her lips with mine once again, I sat her down on my bed and lightly pushed her onto her back. I wanted this to be magical for her. I wanted her to enjoy it so much she’d be begging me for more, for me to take her again and again. Keeping her lips encased in mine, I shifted so that one of my legs was between hers, and the other was next to them. I held her cheek with one hand as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and pulled at her skirt with my other hand. Her legs were so soft and smooth. I could worship those legs for hours, caressing and caring for them. She was my only goddess in this godless world. 

I pulled her skirt higher so I could see her lace panties if I looked down. I didn’t look, too focused on her lips between her eyes, but I did slip my hands underneath the lace to play with the lips between her hips. 

Her gasp filled the room previously void of sounds, only disturbed by the rusting of clothes and heavy breathing coming from the two of us. 

“Sweet Mary, don’t stop that Nines,” she moaned, thrusting her hips into me. 

“Anything for you, 2B,” I answered, moving my head back so I could gaze at her flushed face. 

As I continued to tickle and tease her entrance, I used my other hand to unbutton the top of her shirt while I mouthed her neck. Her squirms and squeaks brought me more joy than I thought was possible. I could live one-hundred years on those sounds. 

With her shirt out of the way, the only thing that separated me from her perky breasts was a matching light pink bra. I quickly pushed it aside and my mouth found itself wrapped around a nipple. She blushed bright fuchsia and covered her mouth with a hand to try to stifle a moan.

“I want to hear all the beautiful sounds you make,” I told her, pulling her arm back down. 

“Mhmn,” She responded, nodding her head. 

My lips found her skin again as I moved down her body, pressing kisses across her chest and stomach. My fingers were coated with her slick from teasing at her entrance, and I wanted nothing more than to taste her fiery passion. 

2B bucked her hips when my mouth met her skin. Licking and kissing her skin, I slid a finger into her and curled it forward. Her estranged moan of my name nearly made me finish then and there. I slipped my finger in and out of her, and her angelic sounds filled the room. Poising a second finger at her entrance, she raised her hips as if to give permission for me to do more. 

Her cavern was so soft and tight. She squeezed my fingers with virginal pressure. My tongue met my fingers inside of her and my ears were graced with the loudest moan yet. Her hands fisted in my hair and her legs bent further upwards to give me more access. 

“You’re making me feel so good, Nines. I want you to feel good too,” she told me in-between breathy moans. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’d hurt me more if you don’t take me right now.”

I pulled my head back and lined myself up with her entrance. “As you wish, my Lady.”

. . . . . 

2B was really mine. I held her close to me as we dozed off and for once I didn’t have any unfulfilled desires. The most important thing in my life was finally mine in every way. I never wanted this moment to stop. She belonged to be, like I belonged to her. 

I could feel her tiny breaths on my chest. Her hair fluttering about in the breeze from the AC. She nuzzled her head into me, and I pulled her closer to my chest. She was never going to leave me- I’ll make sure of that. Nobody will take her away from me, not even herself. She’ll stay in my arms forever. 

. . . . . 

She spent more nights at my apartment in the following weeks. Every time she left I felt like a part of me left with her.

“I don’t want you to leave in the morning,” I told her one such night.

“I have to, I have school.”

“Skip.”

“I have a test.”

“So?” 2B didn’t seem to understand that school wasn’t an issue. 

“It’s kind of important, Nines.”

I frowned at that, “I’m kind of important.”

“Yeah, but I have to go to school.”

“You don’t have to.”

She paused at that. “I guess I don’t really have to, I can always ask to take it later.”

“See? Spend the day with me. It’d make me really happy, 2B.”

“I guess it’s okay if I skip this once.”

. . . . . 

“Dev and Pop say I spend too much time with you. They don’t know what they’re talking about. But, I’m not neglecting my friends, am I?” 2B asked me one day. 

“Of course not! You’re a great friend to them. They should be happy just to bask in your presence for a minute. You don’t owe anything to them.”

“How are you always right about everything?” 

“I just have your best interests in mind and calculate the best course of action for you to take, like an android.”

She giggled at that. “I know you study androids, but you’re not one of them.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I guess I don’t, but I’d trust you either way.”

. . . . . 

I didn’t see 2B the next day, or the day after. I didn’t see her for a full seven days at YoRHa Coffee or anywhere else. I felt betrayed. How could she disappear like that? How could she not tell me if she wasn’t going to be here for me? She’s not allowed to abandon me like that. Clearly I haven’t trained her well enough. She was the only thing worthwhile in this world, she couldn’t leave me without explanation. 

When four seventeen came around on the eighth day, I had all but lost hope in ever seeing my goddess again. I didn’t look up when the bell rang. It would probably just disappoint me. 

“What’s got you down in the dumps, Nines?” I heard a familiar voice inquire. It was her! Oh, speak again bright angel. My winged Seraph who's come to save me from my treacherous thoughts. 

“2B!” my head shot up to meet her sorrowful eyes, “What happened? You disappeared, I thought you…”

“I was grounded. My parents found out I was lying about spending time with Dev and Pop. They say you’re a bad influence. I’m spending too much time with you, and not focused on my schoolwork. They don’t want me to see you anymore. I guess this is goodbye, 9S.”

“Do you want this to be goodbye?”

She didn’t look me in the eye to respond, “No.”

The whisper filled my soul with hope. She didn’t want this. I could still save her. “Then why listen to them?”

“They’ve never been wrong before, and I don’t want to hurt them. They’re my parents, I’m supposed to listen to them.”

“Have I ever been wrong? Do you want to hurt me?”

“No, but it’s them or you.” She’s right. It was them or me, and I was going to make sure it was going to be me on the top in the end.

“It doesn’t have to be. They don’t have to know, just like it’s always been. Let me show you how much you mean to me, 2B.”

“Okay.”

. . . . . 

She crawled out of my arms to grab her shirt. 

“What are you doing?” I asked her. 

“I have to go home, I told my parents I’d be back in a few hours.”

“I thought you loved me, 2B.”

“I do, but I still need to go home at the end of the day.”

“This could be your home.”

“But my parents would miss me.”

“Why is it so hard for you to understand how much I need you? Your parents have each other, I only have you in my life. Don’t leave me like everyone else.”

“I’m not leaving you. It’s just for the night. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“No.” I stood up from the bed to meet her. “You’re not going anywhere. I can’t live without you anymore. This last week proved it.”

“Nines, this isn’t funny,” she stepped back into the closed door. 

“It’s not a joke. Live here with me, like you’re supposed to.”

“I need to go.” 

She grabbed for the doorknob, but she was too slow. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. 

“You’re not going anywhere, my love. You’re never going to leave me.”

“Please let me go. Nines, you’re scaring me.” tears started dripping down her face. 

“I’ll let you go when I know you won’t leave me.”

“I won’t leave, just please let go of me. I promise.”

Tears still rained down her face as I gently kissed her. “Okay.” I let go of her wrists and held her by her waist. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay,” she wrapped her arms around me, then kneed me in the gut. 

“Fuck!” I shouted as I collapsed onto the ground. 

2B used the distraction to open the bedroom door and run out of the room. I wasn’t going to let her go that easy. She was mine, forever. I ran after her and caught her against the kitchen counter. She grabbed a knife from the stand to brandish against me, but I swatted it out of her hand. 

She was going to hurt me? When I’ve shown her nothing but love and respect? How could she? I’d give her anything in the world if she asked for it, and she’d give me a knife in my stomach?

“I thought you loved me,” I shouted at her, throwing her body onto the floor. “How could you brandish a knife against me?”

“Stop this, Nines! This isn’t the person I fell in love with. Let me go, I don’t want to ever see you again!”

That’s impossible. She’s not thinking right. She loves me. She wants me. I’m the only person that deserves to be by her side. She can’t leave me, she won’t. 

“Please, 9S. Let me go. You’re hurting me.”

She was the only one for me, like I was the only one for her. If she didn’t want me, then there’d be nothing for her to want. If she’s not with me, there’s no reason for me to exist any more. And without me...

“I can’t believe how badly I want to **** you, 2B.”

I took the knife off the floor and plunged it into her heart.


End file.
